Late Night Loving
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: Sonic and Shadow wake up in the middle of the night to make out. WARNING: SEXUAL THEMES! Rated M for smut. ONESHOT!


**Random one shot! I hope you all enjoy this.**

 **Fair warning, this is smut so...if you're under 18, read something else. Also, the characters are 18+.**

 **I own NONE of the characters! They belong to SEGA.**

"Hey babe~!"

Shadow smirked as he woke up. He looked around and realized that it was still dark. He raised an eyebrow as he turned to Sonic, who was staring down at him with a seductive grin.

"Hey…" he smirked before yawning. "What time is it?"

Sonic turned to the clock on the bed stand. He then turned back to the dark hedgehog. "Almost one in the morning."

The darker hedgehog yawned and stretched. "Why did you wake me up?"

"To get a snack~!"

Shadow chuckled as Sonic leaned in and kissed him. The blue hedgehog then started to kiss and bite gently on the other hedgehog's neck, causing him to moan. He continued to move further down the body, turning his moan into giggles.

"Sonic~! Quit it!"

The hero chuckled, lifting his head back up and kissing the black hedgehog on the lips again. Sonic beamed. "Love you~!"

"Love you too~!"

Sonic then moved underneath the blanket, right where his lover's crotch was. He looked up into Shadow's eyes and said. "Flip over."

The dark hedgehog rolled his eyes but complied, his ass right in Sonic's face. The other hedgehog licked his lips and put his face in the middle of his crack. Shadow bit his lip and moaned as his lover started licking and sucking his butthole.

"S-Sonic~!" Shadow could feel his dick getting hard at his lover's movements.

He bit his lip as he started to rub his shaft against the sheets as Sonic continued to lick and suck on his entrance. His tongue dove deeper into him and worked at the walls of his ass. As he did this, the blue blur lifted the other hedgehog up slightly and started gropping his balls and rubbing his shaft.

"Aah~!" he cried out. "Ooh~!"

Sonic pressed Shadow's ass closer to his face as he continued to work with his entrance. He screamed and cried as the lighter hedgehog started pumping his member profusely. He then pulled his face out of his ass and started biting and licking his black cheeks.

Shadow chuckled and shrieked as the advances taken on him. All of this felt so good and it was a little more than he could take. He closed his eyes and started to scream into the blankets, causing all of his cum to seep onto the sheets.

Sonic smiled as Shadow turned around and kissed him. He then started to kiss his neck and shoulders before sliding down to his dick. He licked his lips and placed the whole thing into his mouth.

"Oh Shadow~!" he screamed just as the dark hedgehog started working at it. His tongue was sticking out like a dog as he thrusted a little into Shadow's movements. "You're so good at this~!"

The dark hedgehog chuckled a little before bobbing his head as he sucked on his partner's member.

Sonic smirked as he turned Shadow around and flipped him around so that the darker hedgehog was laying chest up. The Ultimate Lifeform was confused at first but he shrugged and continued working the hero's dick.

Sonic, meanwhile, watched as Shadow's member got erect again. He smirked, grabbed his dick, started sucking him off as well. The darker hog held back a moan as the two of them worked each other's shafts.

Soon, the two of them moaned as their seed pouring into their partner's mouths. Sonic pulled out and licked his lips as he finished cleaning up the cum. Shadow smirked at this, moving a little so that the blue blur's ass was right by his mouth. He then proceeded to suck and lick his entrance.

"Shadow~!" Sonic moaned through a chuckle. "What are you doing silly~?"

"Your ass needs some love too~!" Shadow purred before continuing.

Sonic moaned and screamed as he felt Shadow's tongue tickle the inside of his entrance. He gasped as the darker hedgehog pull out of him before diving right back in. He kept doing this for a few more seconds before the lighter hedgehog grabbed the darker one's legs and spreading them, showing him his asshole. His dick immediately got erect.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard after this~!" Sonic purred.

Shadow grinned dangerously. "Not unless I do it first~!"

"I'd like to see you try-aah~!"

Just then, the Ultimate Lifeform dove his dick into Sonic's ass. As he thrusted, the blue blue pouted.

"No fair! This was supposed to be for me~!"

"You can fuck me afterwards~!" Shadow replied. "I don't care~!"

Sonic smirked before pushing the darker hedgehog onto the bed and bouncing on top of his dick. Shadow looked impressed as the lighter hog moved faster and faster.

"Jesus babe, slow down. I know you wanna fuck me but move slower or you're gonna tear something!"

"It's fine Shadow~!" Sonic moaned, I can handle a little bit of p-AAAAH~!"

The hero stopped mid sentence as Shadow's seed started to seep into his ass. A little bit of cum squirted out of Sonic's dick and got on Shadow's cheek. The darker hedgehog grinned and asked.

"You like that babe~?"

Sonic hummed and nodded. He then added slyly. "But not as much as I'll love fucking you~!"

"But…" Shadow turned around and shook his ass near Sonic's face. "Haven't you done enough to my ass already~?"

"Nope~!" he purred, grabbing his partner's butt and thrusting himself into Shadow.

The darker hedgehog felt a little bit of pain as it went in but he was soon filled with pleasure as the thrusts continued. The hero lifted his lover into his lap and allowed him to bounce on his dick a little easier.

Sonic stared at Shadow and purred. "God, you're so beautiful~!"

Shadow looked up at the other hedgehog and smiled, his cheeks turning pink. "Thanks~! You're very beautiful yourself~!" he winked.

Sonic grinned stupidly, his face turning red. "J-jesus Shads...you really know how a flatter a man~!"

"Same goes to you too honey~!"

"I love you so much baby~!"

"Love ya too~!"

Sonic's grip onto Shadow tightly as he screamed. "O-oh...Oh God! I'm so close!"

Shadow chuckled as he pushed the other hog onto the bed and bounced on his dick. Sonic grabbed his lover's thighs and helped him move faster.

"God…" the hero bit his lip. "You look so damn sexy when I'm pounding into you~!"

"You look sexy too~!" Shadow purred, spreading his legs wider. "Take me baby~! Cum inside of me~!"

"Yes sir~!"

Sonic thrusted faster and faster, causing his dark love to moan and wrap his legs around his waist. As Shadow moved in closer to the blue blur, he whispered.

"You're taking too long baby~! I thought you were close."

"I-I am…" Sonic chuckled. "It's just that...I wanna look at you like this forever~!"

"I have work in a couple of hours." Shadow looked up at the clock. "And you need to be ready for whatever the Doctor throws at you."

"If he even does anything…" the blue blur's thrusts quickened in pace.

"Sonic…"

"Hmm?"

"Do it already."

Sonic sighed. "Fine…"

Just then, he released his cum inside of Shadow, causing the darker hog to let out a sweet moan that was music to Sonic's ears. The two then relaxed in the bed.

"Hey Shadow?"

The mentioned hedgehog turned to face his lover. "Hmm?"

"Have you ever thought about quitting your job and...staying home with me?"

Shadow sighed and nodded. "All the time…" he turned in his stomach, still making eye contact with Sonic. "But I don't because G.U.N. needs me just as much as the rest of the world needs you love." he kissed the other hog's nose.

He chuckled. "Yeah...right."

"Plus, if I'm here all the time, I miss out on your delicious cooking."

Sonic pouted. "All I can make is chili dogs and pancakes…"

"Which are always very good."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better…"

Shadow kissed Sonic on the cheek. "Okay...maybe I don't eat your chili dogs but I know the chili's good just by how amazing it tastes on your lips~!"

Sonic blushed. He then grabbed Shadow's waist and pull him into his embrace. Shadow laughed as the hero started kissing him profusely.

"Hold on, hold on, just because I said the chili as good does not mean I'm eating the chili dogs~!"

"Doesn't matter~!" Sonic purred. "I still love you~!"

Shadow smirked as the two of them went in for a deep kiss. As they pulled away, the dark hedgehog sighed.

"I love you too babe~!"

Sonic sighed and wrapped his arms around Shadow's waist. "Mind if I spoon you?"

"Not at all~! Spoon away~!"

The blue hedgehog silently cheered to himself as Shadow drifted off to sleep with Sonic softly humping him.


End file.
